nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 17:Mewtwo vs Silver
Welcome to episode 17 of ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This episode, there will be 2 psychics entering and only 1 leaving. It's the OMB veteren SILVER versus the ultimate pokemon, MEWTWO! This is one of the few fights that I actually have put research into. With the research I found, I can explain who would win, and why they would win. Who will win out of the hedgehog that has fought TWICE before this, and the ultimate pokemon of destruction? Anyway, let's get this battle started! The Fight Location:Pallet Town Time:11:00AM Silver came out of a portal and looked around Pallet Town, but it was empty. He heard screams in the distance and went to investigate them. When he arrived, he found blood and body parts. Then he saw Mewtwo, covered in blood, laughing with that evil laugh. Silver put up his dukes and said "You want a piece of me, you overgrown rat"? IT'S FINALLY TIME! Silver jumped at and punched Mewtwo. Mewtwo dropped off the ceiling and blasted Silver with a shadow ball. While Silver was stunned, Mewtwo used confusion and flipped Silver upside-down. Then he dropped him on his head. Silver got up dizzy and managed to lift up a nearby bike and threw it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo got hit by it and went flying into the next house. Silver ran after him and kicked him in the face. Mewtwo got hit by the first kick, but caught his leg on the second. He tripped Silver and used his psychic powers to toss Silver through the air. Silver landed and threw a car at Mewtwo. Mewtwo dodged it and hit Silver with disable, which stunned him. While Silver was stunned, Mewtwo blasted him with a fully-charged shadow ball. Silver went crashing through an oil truck and was pretty much knocked out. Mewtwo then picked up 2 sticks and used them to create a fire. He used his psychic powers to move the fire near the oil truck. The oil truck exploded, but Silver came out in super form and kicked Mewtwo throught the air and then started to combo attack him in the air. But as Silver went for the finishing punch, Mewtwo dodged and blasted him with a shadow ball to the face. Then Mewtwo flew away from the stunned Silver. Mewtwo began to fly at Silver at his highest speeds. Then he became Mega Mewtwo Y. Then when he got close, he punched him and knocked him back. Silver went flying back and managed to steady himself. But, Mewtwo caught him with PSYSTRIKE and blasted him into orbit! Mewtwo started to fly back to his little house. But Silver flew at him and kicked him. Silver now had run out of energy and was just laying on the ground."IT'S NO USE"! "NO MATTER WHAT I DO, I CAN'T BEAT YOU"! "It is because my power far surpasses yours". Then Mewtwo went mega Y and picked Silver up with his psychic powers. "It's not over yet, I have a bomb on me and it's set to 10 seconds"! Mewtwo remained calm and carfully strapped Silver to a skateboard and then attached a rocket. He lit the rocket and said "Goodbye hedgehog". as Silver's board flew into the air and exploded. KO! Reasoning I won't have this every battle. But when I do, it's here to explain the reason the winner won. The reason Mewtwo won is simple. Silver's maximum strength- Can throw cars. Mewtwo's maximum strength-Can destroy planets. NEXT TIME WHO'S NEXT? WELL..... YOU SEE..... IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE: The Hulk VS Doomsday BUT..... I HAVE A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM MY SISTER..... SHE WANTS TO SEE..... KARA VS SUPERMAN! (HOLY SHIT) (O_O O_O O_O)(THIS ONE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights